


Skipping Stone

by chocochurros



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocochurros/pseuds/chocochurros
Summary: Poem from all the way back in June.





	Skipping Stone

Whizzing through the air, rebounding  
Off the tranquil stream;  
Somehow following the rounding  
Bend of the river's tailored seam.  
Seeming, then, to come alive,  
To laugh and cry for joy -   
Almost like the toddling child of five,  
The gleeful little boy.  
For he was the one who threw the stone, found happiness in its path.  
The simple pleasure fills up his bones  
As he watches the rippling aftermath.  
Proud of his throw, the way the rock came to life,  
Perfectly skirting the glinting water -   
It flirted lightly, yet cut like a knife  
Through the fresh air, hinting hotter.  
The stone has disappeared now,  
Long gone into the mist -   
But the child, as he turns to go, somehow's  
Still smiling, though his next throw missed.


End file.
